


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 3 | A game of Wizard Chess

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Jilly - Fandom, Snilly - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Christmas, Hogwarts, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Wizards Chess, Wolfstar Christmas, Young James Potter, Young Marauders, Young Sirius Black, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black talk about the Christmas break and Sirius's family over a game of Wizard's Chest!
Relationships: The Marauders - Relationship, jilly, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 10





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 3 | A game of Wizard Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

9th of December 1971- James  
The fire in the great hall burned brightly beside the Gryffindor common room.  
“I can’t believe you’re leaving me here!” exclaimed Sirius, “even Peter’s going home!”  
Remus is staying! He told me last night,” said James, moving his castle four spaces to the right.  
“Really?” Sirius asked, a warm feeling filling his chest, maybe he wouldn’t spend Christmas all alone.  
“Yeah. But besides, you have a choice you could-” but James didn’t finish, he saw the look of pain on Sirius’s face. He knew Sirius didn’t want to go home, not to his family at least. Sirius had told James when they’d first met on the train and Remus a month later that his family was in fact proud Slytherin purebloods who despised muggle-borns, Gryffindor and anything muggle related. But it was only recently that James and Remus finally understood how unlikable the Black family was. Sirius ranted about their cruelness towards others and how they gave Sirius no freedom whatsoever.  
“I wish you could come but my parents don’t know you or your family or anything. I’m really sorry Sirius,” James said, emotively.  
“No, it’s ok. It’s not your fault. I’ll have Remus to spend Christmas with,” said Sirius, moving his queen eight paces diagonally.  
“Checkmate!” he yelled as the queen smashed James’s king with her chair.


End file.
